


May Our Love Never Cease

by CASPIANSLUMOS



Series: A Winters Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bartylus, Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CASPIANSLUMOS/pseuds/CASPIANSLUMOS
Summary: “So,”  said Regulus, putting his quill down and facing Barty. “Are you going to ask me to the Yule Ball or not?” He asked.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr.
Series: A Winters Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877359
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. May Our Love Never Cease

Regulus and Barty walked together from Transfiguration to the library. Regulus had told  Barty that he wanted to do some homework so he wouldn’t have to spend the rest of the evening rushing his work. Barty had complained and whined but gave in eventually, unable to say no to Regulus’ puppy dog eyes and his sad pout.

“Yule ball is coming up.” Barty said as they sat down together at one of the empty tables. “Do you have a date?” He asked and gave Regulus a cheeky grin.

“Well,” Regulus started and laughed, opening his book. “Nobody’s asked me yet.” He said whilst he dipped his quill in the ink and began to start on his homework.

Barty nodded, watching Regulus and the way he wrote. Regulus had neat, pretty handwriting. It was joined up and cursive yet still easy to read. Barty’s handwriting was all scrawny and messy and hard to read, nothing like Regulus’ pretty writing. Everything about Regulus was so perfect in Barty’s eyes. Even if Barty were to stare at Regulus for hours, days, weeks, he doubted he would find a single flaw. Regulus had perfect skin, smooth and pale and if Barty looked close enough he didn’t doubt that he could count each freckle that glided over his nose and over his cheekbones. 

“You’re staring.” Regulus said softly, without taking his eyes from his parchment and book. Barty snapped out of his gaze and his cheeks went red as he looked at Regulus’ sparkling eyes and wide, teasing smile. 

Barty grinned down at his hands. “Can’t help it,” Barty responded. “You’re just  _ that  _ beautiful, I can’t help but stare, you know?” He asked and Regulus looked up from his work to raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “What?” Barty laughed.

“You’re ridiculous,” Regulus said, shaking his head though he was smiling and his cheeks were pink. “So,” said Regulus, putting his quill down and facing Barty. “Are you going to ask me to the Yule Ball or not?” He asked.

Barty shrugged. “Maybe.” He sang and smiled cheekily at Regulus. “I might already have a date!” 

Regulus glared at him and hit his arm playfully. “You wouldn’t dare!” He gasped. “You don’t even like anyone else in this school! Who would you ask?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow. “You wouldn’t ask any of the girls because you’re gay and no boys would go with you because they’re  _ not  _ gay!” 

Barty threw his head back and laughed loudly, receiving a glare from Madam Pince. “Babe, I haven’t asked anyone.” Barty reassured. “It was a joke.”

Regulus huffed and went back to his work and Barty resumed his ‘Regulus-watching’ as he liked to call it. They were silent again, Regulus was scribbling down his detailed answers that Barty would copy later but ‘in his own words’ and Barty was staring at Regulus, grinning foolishly. The pair sat together for an hour or so before Regulus had declared that he was finished and hungry.

“Lunch should be ready now.” Barty told him, yawning and stretching dramatically. “Our dates are boring, don’t you think?” He teased and received a hard slap on the arm.

Regulus glared at him, “oh shut up.” Regulus muttered, shoving his things in his bag. “Come on,” he said and grabbed Barty’s wrist, dragging him out of the library.

Barty allowed himself to be dragged down the stairs and towards the Great Hall for lunch. As they approached the crowds of students piling into the hall for lunch, Regulus let go off Barty’s wrist to grab his hand, intertwining their fingers together. Barty smiled at the feeling of Regulus’ cold hand in his much warmer one. The couple weaved through the students and walked to the Slytherin table, sitting at the end and away from everyone else as usual. They sat together and ate their lunch in a comfortable silence. Regulus watched the other students whilst his thumb rubbed against Barty’s hand, his head rested on his boyfriend's shoulder once he had finished eating his lunch.

Barty swallowed his sandwich and turned to look at Regulus, “babe?” Barty said softly, Regulus looked at him and smiled softly. “Wanna go to the yule ball with me?” He asked with a cheeky grin.

Regulus nodded, “I would love to,” he replied and leaned up to peck Barty’s lips before he rested his head back on Barty’s shoulder and Barty finished his lunch. “Can we go back to the dorms?” Regulus asked, fiddling with a loose thread on Barty’s school jumper. 

Barty wriggled his eyebrows at Regulus, “and do what?” Barty asked, sipping his pumpkin juice. 

“You’re gross,” stated Regulus, giving him a disgusted look. “I want to cuddle. Nothing what you’re thinking, you tosser.” 

Barty laughed heartily, putting his goblet down and looking at his boyfriend who was staring at him. Regulus’ lips were parted slightly, they were wet from where Regulus’ tongue darted out to run along his bottom lip and they were red from where he had bitten them during lunch. Barty stood up and held his hand out for his boyfriend who grinned and took it, letting himself be tugged up from the wooden bench.

The couple strolled down to the dungeons, hand in hand as they spoke quietly to each other. Their conversation wasn’t of any importance, it consisted of murmured compliments and quiet ‘I love you’s as they walked down the echoing dungeons. They reached the portrait, Regulus announced the password before the man in the portrait could even attempt to start a conversation with the two boys. The portrait huffed and swung open, banging against the wall in a strop. 

“Dramatic,” laughed Barty as they stepped through the portrait and wandered into the common room. They didn’t stop to chat to anyone and went straight up to their dormitory which was thankfully empty.

Regulus sat down on the bed and pulled his shoes off his feet, throwing them across the room and flopping back onto the bed and watching Barty pull his school robes and jumper off which left him in his crisp white shirt and plain school trousers. Regulus smiled widely and yanked his school tie off, tossing it to the floor. Barty chuckled and laid down beside his boyfriend who turned on his side to admire Barty.

Regulus’ index finger ran along Barty’s tie which was still attached to his school shirt. The pair laid in silence, Regulus’ hands wandering around Barty’s torso as his legs wrapped around Barty’s body. Barty didn’t complain, he only held Regulus. His hands rubbing up and down his back as he pressed gentle, loving kisses to his forehead and he watched Regulus’ eyes flutter closed.

“I love you,” whispered Barty, his lips pressed against Regulus’ forehead.

Regulus smiled and his grip tightened on his boyfriend, “I love you more,” he answered. “Are you excited for the yule ball?” He asked, a sleepy tone laced in his voice.

Barty nodded, “of course I am.” Barty responded, “anything I do with you is exciting,” 

“Oh shut up,” snorted Regulus, “you absolute sap.” 

Barty laughed loudly and squeezed Regulus who laughed with him, his face buried in Barty’s chest. The two stayed in the bed together for the remainder of the evening, sharing soft kisses and sweet nothings until they fell asleep, curled up and firmly pressed against one another. 


	2. Lover’s Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s my foot, babe,” teased Regulus when Barty stepped on his foot. “You’re awful at this!”

Regulus looked at himself in the mirror that was pressed against his wall. Barty was already downstairs in the common room, waiting for him to finish getting ready. It was the night of the Yule Ball and Regulus had never been so excited to dance in his life. He usually had objections against dancing but if it was was Barty, he’d do it. 

He was wearing a set of black dress robes with a crisp white button-up underneath it. He had a matching tie with little stars and moons plastered all over the fabric. He smiled at his reflection, his curly hair was neater than it had ever been before and his black shoes shone in the bedroom light. Regulus nodded to himself and smoothed out his hair before walking to the bedroom door and pulling it open. He could hear everyone talking downstairs in the common room, Evan Rosier was cackling about something and he heard a girl squeal and giggle. 

Regulus walked down the stairs, his eyes scanning the full common room for his boyfriend. He saw Barty sat on the sofa, looking bored as he waited for Regulus. Barty looked exceptionally handsome in his own black dress robes, his hair was combed and gelled though it still managed to look messy and slightly scruffy. A smile tugged at Regulus’ lips as he weaved his way through the other students and made his way to Barty who was drumming his fingers against the leather sofa. 

“Hey,” said Regulus softly. 

Barty looked up and smiled widely, “finally!” He exclaimed and stood up, taking in Regulus’ appearance. “You look beautiful,” he said softly and kissed Regulus’ cheek. 

Regulus’ cheeks went red and he smiled bashfully at Barty, “thank you,” he whispered, taking Barty’s warm hand into his own cold one. “So do you,” 

Barty grinned widely and gripped Regulus’ hand, “shall we go? I heard that the will be _Slippery Map_ will be there, isn’t that great?” He asked as they walked together.

”That band you’ve been obsessed with?” Asked Regulus with a raised eyebrow, allowing Barty to drag him from the common room. 

“Yup,” said Barty cheerfully. “Are you excited?” 

Regulus nodded his head quickly, “very! I hope you’ve been practicing your dancing,” he teased. 

“Of course I have!” Barty said with a cheeky grin, “I practiced all night just for you, my love,” he said and spun Regulus around as they walked down the corridor. 

“Oh shut up,” laughed Regulus. “I know you haven’t, you hardly participated in the dancing lessons Slughorn gave us,” 

“You didn’t either!” Exclaimed Barty. 

“I don’t need to,” said Regulus coolly, “are you forgetting what family I come from? I’m a Black, stupid,” he laughed. 

Barty shrugged, “maybe you should become a Crouch,” he said casually. 

“Are you flirting with me, Mr Crouch?” Regulus asked with a little laugh.

”What if I am?” Barty challenged as they walked into the Great Hall together. “Wow,” 

The Great Hall looked magnificent. There were multiple large christmas trees decorated with gold and silver baubles, tinsel wrapped around the green tree. The room shimmered with silver detailing all around the walls, the candles weren't their usual orange, instead they had been made blue to match with the christmas mood. Snow was gently falling from the enchanted stealing though it vanished before it even touched the stone floor. The four school tables had been moved completely from the room and were replaced with multiple round tables, plush chairs instead of the normal benches. The tables had white cloth draped over it and little paper snowflakes scattered across. 

“It’s beautiful,” said Regulus, looking around at the hall. There were already a lot of students dancing with one another to an up-beat song which was sung by the band up on the stage. “Come on, let’s dance,” he said, dragging Barty onto the dance floor.

The music was loud in Barty’s ears as himself and Regulus danced together, laughing as they moved in beat with the song. More and more students piled into the hall in their yule ball outfits and joined them on the dance floor, cheering and clapping for the band who looked ecstatic to be performing. The dance floor got crowded easily so Barty and Regulus slipped out of the large group of students and walked over to the drinks. 

Regulus flopped down on a chair and watched Barty get two cups of pumpkin punch, he passed one to Regulus and sat beside him. Barty smiled and laid his hand on Regulus’ knee as they sipped their drinks, panting from their dancing only moments before. 

“This is fun,” stated Barty once he had finished his drink. “It’s bloody hot though.” 

Regulus laughed, “oh, I know,” he muttered, fanning himself. “I feel as though I’m about to melt!” He exclaimed dramatically, putting his cup down and facing his boyfriend. 

Barty smiled and leaned in, stealing a kiss from Regulus who grinned and pulled him in for another kiss. Barty happily complied and kissed his boyfriend back eagerly as the loud music ran through his veins. By the time they had pulled away from their heated kiss, the song was over and a much slower song was playing. 

Regulus grinned and stood up, “come on!” He said and pulled on Barty’s hand, “let’s go, I wanna slow dance with you!” 

Barty got up and let his eager boyfriend drag him back to the dance floor which was full of couples staring lovingly at each other. Barty gently placed his hands on Regulus’ waist whilst Regulus draped his arms over Barty’s shoulders and neck. They moved in time with the music, smiling at each other. 

“That’s my foot, babe,” teased Regulus when Barty stepped on his foot. “You’re awful at this!”

”Shut up,” replied Barty, pinching Regulus’ hip which resulted in a slap on the shoulder. “I’m too distracted by your beauty, that’s why my dancing is up to standard,” 

Regulus laughed and stuffed his face into Barty’s shoulder, “you’re ridiculous!” He exclaimed, his hands rubbing at Barty’s shoulders and smiling against his dress robes. “I love you,” 

“I love you too,” whispered Barty. 

Regulus lifted his head from its place in Barty’s robe to smile at his boyfriend. Barty leaned in and the pair shared a gentle, soft kiss as they moved to the beat of the gentle, romantic music, both feeling beyond happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's August let me live and write a fluffy yule ball fic


End file.
